Lucifer's alphabet
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: A series of Wendip drabbles! MY ORIGINALITY ASTOUNDS EVEN ME! Anyway, if you are looking for a lot of cute little ideas, look no further. Will boomerange anywhere from K to M (M rated entries will be marked as such, however), so be warned. Hope you enjoy and drop a review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**So Wendip isn't really my thing anymore, but I have tons of old snippets which I never did anything with. And since A LOT of you followed thanks to "Jealous of a Twelve Year old" I figured, why not give the crowd what they want? That said, do not expect that very much will me done with this collection. Updates will be sporadic at best. If anyone has an idea for a drabble, I will try my best but there are no guarantees. Sometimes you might get half baked ideas, sometimes you might get only one long drabble, and sometimes you might get more-freindship based stuff. I hope you can enjoy nonetheless and that these are to your liking.**_

* * *

 **Algae:** Wendy splashed to the surface, and smiled up at Dipper. He was sitting on the end of the dock, a book in hand, wearing one of his sister's homemade sunhats, with black trunks and a white tee shirt. He giggled upon catching sight of her, and she raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny, oh _dry-one_?" He giggled harder and pointed towards her hair. "You uh, you've got some algae in your hair!" The teen reached around to the side of her head, and removed the green goop with a confused look. Dipper stifled his giggling and spoke, "I guess that's what happens when you dive too deep…you looked like a mermaid-HA! HA!" He had to grip the wood boards to prevent from falling into the lake. Staring at the slime for a little bit, she grew an evil smile, and tossed the ball of goo at her boyfriend, falling into a fit of giggles as the stuff hit him flat in the forehead. "OH YEAH!" Stumbling to his feet, Dipper tried to steady himself, and, with his vision obstructed by the algae, he fell forward, and Wendy dove forward, arms outstretched. Catching him, she let out an "Oof!" and almost dropped him in the murky water. Dipper removed the slime slowly, and his brown eyes locked wither her green ones.

Feeling herself grow hot under his gaze, Wendy tried to lighten the mood with some nervous humor. "Kiddo, you need to lay off the Apple Biscotti, you're getting heavy!" He snickered at her joke and slapped the algae on her forehead. "Oh shut up!" Laughing along with him, she dumped him forward, and burst into hysterics as he floundered in the cold water. Smiling, she watched him shiver in the dirty water and gave him a playful smirk. "Call me a mermaid again…and I might kill you." He nodded with a slight smile, before leaping onto her and yelling "NOTIFIKILLYOUFIRST!" Falling backwards, they wrestled by the beach, and by the time their day at the lake was over they were both _covered_ in algae.

 **Daisy:** He blushed and handed her his card, shuffling back and forth on his feet. "I've never celebrated Summertines Day, so uh…I'm sorry if the card is stupid." Wendy inspected the card with a skeptical smile, "Relax shortstuff, it's just a silly holiday." He nodded nervously, and bit his lip as the redhead opened the card and began reading the contents.

Her smile faded, and he felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinki-"

He tried to reach up and remove the card from her hand, but she yanked it away possessively, before their eyes met and she blushed for her covetous nature over the sliver of pink paper. "I uh," She blushed, "I like it, it's very sweet." He exhaled hard enough to send dust sprawling off the counter, and smiled in relief. "There um…there's a flower in the pocket taped to the back."

Surprised, Wendy turned over the card and removed the daisy, sniffing it briefly before closing her eyes and growing a look of contentment. Opening her eyes, she focused the sparkling emerald irises on the pre-teen and leaned down, kissing him briefly on the cheek, before sitting back down in her chair. "You did great kiddo, you did great." Dipper grinned like a dope, and stumbled out from behind the counter, singing "Zippidy-do-da" under his breath.

Wendy watched him go and pondered how cute he looked when he was blushing, before unfolding the touching card. It was the best Summertine's day gift anyone had yet gotten her.

 **Blame:** Dipper stepped out of his car, and ran up onto the porch, a bouquet of roses in his right hand. He was unable to recall what had sparked the argument between himself and his girlfriend, but all he couldn't banish the hurtful words which he and Wendy had exchanged from his mind. Hesitantly, he rapped on the door, tensing up, and hoping that she wouldn't be as angry at him.

No response. He knocked again, but the door still did not open. He found it unlikely that she was giving him the cold shoulder, considering that the redhead rarely shied from conflict. Deciding that she must not be home, he took quick peek in the window, trying to assure his suspicions. Then he pulled away, sighing, and deciding to come back later. Just as trotted back to the car, and opened the door, Wendy's car pulled up. Dipper watched as she got out the driver's side, and gave him a small smile as she waved the box of chocolates she had been holding in the air. "I felt really guilty, so I went to your house," She leaned against his car, and they exchanged gifts as she finished her sentence. "You weren't there."

He smiled slightly at the irony, "Yeah, the same thing uh, happened to me." He glanced down at his gift, and she spoke after sniffing the roses, "I'm sorry." He nodded, and gave her a smile, "So am I." He glanced at his shoes, and she giggled. Surprised he raised his gaze, "What's so funny?" She glanced up at the sky, "This uh, this wouldn't happen if you let me put a tracker on you." He rolled his eyes, "I don't even remember what we were arguing about." "Don't sweat it. Neither do I." "Were we-were we arguing over whether or not we should move in together?"

She frowned thoughtfully and burst out loud when she realized his guess was correct. Her infectious laughter made him grin, and he chuckled along with her. Apparently the irony was enough to push Wendy to hysterics, because she was soon pounding on his car, and gasping for breath. He joined her, and when they had laughed enough to attract the attention of neighbors, and disturbed all nearby animals, she led him inside for dinner.

The day would be remembered as an anecdote they would tell for the rest of their lives, and also as the day they decided to move in together.

 **Code:** When he had first purposed the idea, she had been quite confused. Then he explained that, if they were in trouble but unable to say so, they could give each other these hand gestures, and then the other one would understand. Bored out of her mind, and never one to turn down the prodigy's bright ideas she agreed. The process of learning the hand signals was quite tedious, and she almost wished that she had rejected his offer and stuck to her magazines.

However, it didn't take long for the delinquent to figure out how to make it fun. First she invented a gesture for "club nugget", which she then used almost immediately after while jerking a thumb in the direction of a customer. She smiled at the sound of Dipper's addictive laughter, and made it her mission to create as many immature gestures as possible. Before the day was over, she had created "tool" "Bozo" and "deserves to be thrown in a trash can" which was applicable both to the lunch Stan had made for Dipper and an extremely loud and annoying customer.

By the end of the week they were able to send each other jokes at the expense of others, all the way from across the room. Stan had found it annoying, Mabel had pouted when they refused to explain it, and Soos had just found it generally confusing. By the end of summer they had invented about sixty or so gestures, but when Dipper found himself sitting in the Ferris wheel cart, sharing a funnel cake with the older girl, and she gave him a gesture, he wasn't able to decode it. "Uh, Wendy, what does that one mean?" The redhead smiled and scooted closer to him, "It means I love you dork." She wrapped an arm around him as he stared at her incredulously, and bit into the funnel cake as she kept her gaze to the sunset as he tried to stutter a reply.

 **CD:** He made her a CD to listen to while he was in Europe, he said that it would help her with the loneliness. She thanked him for making it, but said that she never got lonely. She listened to it on the way home from the airport, and smiled at how thoughtful her husband was. It was a recording of him singing all of their favorite songs, it made her laugh at the parts where his voice would crack, but it also made her feel sad, because of all the memories it brought back. But when she got home, she went to bed and forgot all about it.

It was hard, waking up the next morning, without him lying next to her. She drown herself in work. But after a week, work became impossible to focus on, all she could think about was him. So she listen to his CD as he worked, and found that it relaxed her. She thanked him for it, when they chatted on the phone, and he told her how much he missed her. She did likewise. Eventually he became so busy that he could only talk with or text her towards the end of the day. Some days she didn't hear from him at all.

At the end of those day, she would lie down and go to sleep listening to the sound of his voice.

She played it on the way to the airport, to pick him up. But she didn't play it on the way back. Because she had the real Dipper again, and she hoped she would never find herself in need of that CD again.

* * *

 ** _Tell me which one is your favorite!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_HEY GUYS! So, what we're doing here is a little different than last time, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._**

 ** _The rating of each drabble will be beside the title. WARNING: I was channeling my dark side with a few of these._**

 **(Rated K) Blame** : He didn't know who to blame, his parents for sending him to Gravity Falls, Wendy for being so perfect, or himself for falling in love with her.

 **(Rated K) Snowflake:** A snowflake drifted down from the cloudy sky, land on the tip of Dipper's unprotected nose and melting there. Wendy leaned over and licked it, enjoying the blush which caused his shivering face to grow even redder. She wrapped an arm around him, and he huddled against her for warmth and affection. They drifted through the winter wonderland, both infinitely grateful that Dipper's parents had

 **(Rated T) Crash** : Dipper didn't care why the train had crashed. He didn't care about the terrible, awful pain in his arm, or the bruises which covered his legs. All he cared about was her. And when he found Wendy, breathless but unharmed, he nearly collapsed in relief.

 **(Rated K+) Button** : _"12…11…10…"_

"WENDY! SHUT IT DOWN! IT'S GOING TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!" The wind whipped around the redhead's hair as Dipper struggled with her boss. Stan focused his glare upon her, and spoke over the howl of the machine. "I SWEAR TO GOD COURDRY-DON'T YOU DARE PRESS THAT BUTTON!" Wendy looked down at the red gleaming button, her ears overloaded by the cries of the Pines family and the monotone voice counting down, towards something that was bound to be awful. She looked up one last time, locking eyes with Dipper. _"5…4…_ " She saw so much in his eyes, so much desperation, so much anger at being betrayed. So much terror. She felt the world slow down as her brain adjusted to the cataclysmic event. Then she saw Dipper's eyes flicker to his crying sister, and she realized that he wanted to be staring at Mabel if he was about to die.

"I'm sorry Stan…"

 _"2…"_ Her hand slammed down on the button, and she braced herself as energy surged and disappeared. She slid onto the ground, and stood up to find Dipper staring up at her with a trusting smile, as he helped Mabel up. The twins both looked at Stan, Dipper with anger and Mabel with remorse. But it didn't matter how much the old man was sobbing, and apologizing to no one.

They were safe. _Dipper_ , was safe.

That's all that mattered.

 **(Rated T) Gold** : Wendy's eyes opened as he broke their kiss. They focused on his own as he grinned strangely. "What's wrong?" Dipper sighed, and ran a finger down her face. "I'm sorry Red…" She frowned at the pet name, and realized what was so mesmerizing about his eyes. "…PineTree is shouting, calling me a pervert. I couldn't concentrate with him being annoying." He raised a knife into the air as his sliver pupils glowed yellow and orange. "Maybe if I _hurt_ you, he'll shut up…"

 **(Rated K) Stars** : He could see the stars reflecting in her wonder filled eyes. She could see the universe in his loyal ones.

 **(Rated T) Fairy tale** : Dipper turned the corner of the tunnel, and found the pile of gold, the dragon atop it, and his eager companion at its base. Lady Gwendolyn the Strong lay sprawled across the floor, blood staining her armor. She pulled herself to a sitting positions and raised her sword. "Run Sir Pines, I will…hold off the dragon whilst you rescue Maybelle."

Cypher the Dragon turned his one eye upon the mage, grinning with massive triangular teeth. _^That's right little pine tree, leave your love to save the princess…^_ Dipper looked back at Gwendolyn. He had fought wars alongside her, he had comforted her after Robert's mind control charm was discovered. He had mourned for Heysoos the Mighty alongside her, and she had helped him leave the cave which held his petrified mentor. Dipper raised the book of spells, designed by his great uncle to kill the beast which his own brother had maimed before death. "You have terrorized Gravitas Descent for too many centuries Cypher…" He helped Gwendolyn to her feet as a ball of electricity roared above his fingertips. "Prepare to face thy demise!"

 **(Rated M) Mutilation** : _"I could slit her throat. What if I poked one of her pretty eyes out? Maybe you wouldn't be so into Red if she looked more like the phantom of the opera."_ Dipper raised his hands as the possessed teen held a knife to her own throat. "STOP! Okay, okay, I'll burn the journals, I'll do whatever you want, just please…don't hurt her…" Bill grinned, and lowered Wendy's hand. _"Excellent."_ He tossed a scroll of instructions to Dipper, and picked up Dipper by the scruff of his collar. _"Hey PineTree…"_ He pressed the knife against Dipper's cheek and the twelve year old cried out as he made three quick cuts. _"I betchya regret not informing Red as to our deal! Ironic that you thought she would hate you for making a deal with a demon, and she ended up making a deal with me, to protect you, because she didn't know the specifics. You humans are so funny…"_ Dipper glared with tears in his eyes as blood trickled from his new, triangular shaped scar.

 **(Rated K+) Offer** : _^I can help you get revenge on your boyfriend!^_ Wendy looked up at the demon with raised brow, "How can I trust you? I generally don't trust shapes which pop out of nowhere." The tree shape gave his best impression of a shrug, lacking shoulders. _^Surely you can trust an ALL KNOWING BEING such as I. We both know that Robbie is a jerk and, being the gracious spirit that I am, I chose to offer my services in exchange for a small pittance…^_ She lowered the ax, and peered into his one eye. "Alright, alright…but what's your name. I need to know if I'm gonna contact you later…" The dream demon moved closer to her, _^PineTree's the name, solvin' problems is the game."_ He extended a burning hand, and poked his eye at her, _^Now…do we have a deal or what?^_

 **(Rated K) Stamina** : Dipper stopped for a moment, his lungs heaving for breath. "You not gonna give up already are you, Dippingsauce?" Wendy slowed her own jogging, and grinned as he looked up with a determined look. " _Never._ " He dashed off after her, the redhead giggling and returning to her regular speed. "That's what I thought."

 **(Rated K+) Duo** : They were unstoppable. Dipper could forge signatures, Wendy had hands like butter. They could steal, cheat, lie, and hijack without mercy. At the end of the day they would count up their winnings and relax in the back of the El Diablo. They never stayed anywhere long enough for the police to catch up with them, and they always wore disguises in more public venues.

Sometimes they drove all night in shifts. Sometimes they parked off of the interstate and slept until sunrise. They didn't know where they were going, and neither did they care.

The money, the fun, the running from your problems like a true coward? He would have given it all up for her. Because he would never turn on her, and she would never turn on her "Dippingsauce." There was no one he would rather do it with, and no one he would rather lose it all for.

 **(Rated M) Suicide** : Wendy left the coffee shop the moment she got the call. She sprinted five blocks, and nearly fell over upon entering the hospital. She ignored the nurse who tried to prevent her from entering the room, and found Dipper lying in bed, eyes closed as blood was pumped into her. She gripped his cold, almost bloodless hand, and blamed herself over and over. She didn't know what she had done wrong, but she knew that she had _let_ this happen, some way, somehow. She apologized for not checking to make sure he had enough pills that morning. She apologized for not pushing him harder to make up with his family. And she apologized for not being a better girlfriend.

Mabel, too sleep deprived to look over her twin any longer and forced to leave by Stan, told the nurse that Wendy was close family.

When the brunette returned the next morning, a myriad of her own apologies heavy on her chest she found Wendy sleeping at the foot of the bed. Her brother stared fondly at the redhead who slept at the foot of his bed, and stroking her red hair with a bandaged hand.

 **If you want a sequel to any of these (excluding the one and two sentence ones that is, merely comment and inform me so.**


	3. Housemaid

**PART 3#**

 **Housemaid:** Mr. Pines was not the average employer.

He did not threaten her with termination upon finding his house dusty, in fact, he barely even noticed. He was always enwrapped in his work, spending many long hours in his study upstairs. He only glanced up from his work to give her a second long glance, before returning to his work. Wendy had glanced over his shoulder while serving him breakfast, and saw him writing gibberish onto a notepad as he stirred his coffee with his other hand. Despite his glances though, he wasn't a pervert like her last two employers.

He never made any innuendos, never approached her about the subject, and the uniform she was given was fairly conservative. If anything, she came to believe that, because he allowed her to slack off, and idly chatted with her at each meal, he wanted companionship more than sex. Not that she would exactly mind the attention, he was handsome in a sort of rugged way, with his refusal to shave until he practically had a beard, and his dark brown eyes, sharp and nimble.

The hours were strange, as he allowed her to sleep most of the day but required her to stay awake with him right up until midnight, when he would retire upstairs. There was a servants quarters in the Pines Manor, but he never restricted her from sleeping in the guest room, which was nicer than a four star hotel. In fact, she was allowed anywhere in the manor, with the exception of his room, the study, the attic and the twin bedroom which was connected to his.

He looked awful every morning, with dark circles underneath his eyes, he would always throw on the same red bathrobe over his pajamas. During the majority of the day, he was locked away in the study, murmuring to himself and scribbling down things with such force that it could be heard on the first floor (the study was on the third floor). But at night he became a totally different man, dancing to music, eating a feast of deserts (he somehow remained incredibly thin despite his diet), and cracking jokes which ranged from innocuous knock-knock jokes, to gallows humor about politics, religion, and the state of humanity. Often he would leap out of his chair, and pull out his recorder, reading off what he had already written on one of the many post it notes he left all over the house for himself.

His strange schedule made her wonder just what it was he did for a living, and when she asked him he laughed and waved the question aside, muttering something about "cryptography." He also had a pet pig, which seemed to be about as old as he was. It barely moved, and was fatter than its owner's head. Strangely enough, he rarely touched the pig, and never addressed it by name. Calling the swine "it" and "he", causing his maid to wonder why he even owned it. He also refused to buy a TV, insisting that she could amuse herself with his library (which was quite extensive), if she was bored.

The strangest part of the job though, was the guests. People rarely visited the Pines Manor, but it was always the same people who did. Sometimes it would be a slightly nervous, overweight Hispanic man, who Mr. Pines would welcome with open arms, smiling and cracking jokes with him, even if the man tried to talk to him about something serious. The man called Mr. Pines "Dipper", just like the fashionable blonde who showed up the most. She would always hug him, and give Wendy a disapproving look when alone in the same room with her.

And whenever the blonde visited, he would dance with her after dinner, up until midnight when he, as always, adjourned upstairs. Her suspicions about them being boyfriend and girlfriend (or at least friends with benefits) were somewhat corroded when the blonde took the guest room, and he slept in his bedroom.

Then there were the old men. Sometimes an old man with a cast, a beard, and a strange looking hat would arrive at the door, banging and demanding to be let in. The man always arrived when it was storming, covered up in a coat, his scarecrow hat collecting rainwater. He was very forgetful, as it took him several moments for him to recall his own name when she asked for it, and it took him longer than it should have whenever he tried to bring something up with "Dipper-my-boy." It was as if one moment he was about to declare the existence extraterrestrials, or that he invented a time machine. And the next moment, he was fumbling about in search of his glasses, asking what it was they had been talking about. "Dipper" humored the old man, and Wendy wondered if he had Alzheimer's, but he seemed to function too well for that to be the answer.

Then there was the OTHER old man, who apparently was a Pines himself. He was in a wheel chair, and practically begged to be let in every time he showed up at the door, which wasn't very often. She had only let him in the first time, due to how angry Mr. Pines had become the moment he laid eyes on the crippled old man. He had taken his relative back outside, giving her a glare which indicated that they would speak later. She couldn't really hear their argument from inside, but she made out "maple" and her boss blaming the old man for something, saying "It's all your fault" over and over again.

She didn't know why her boss hated the old man so much, as far as she knew he was the only other living member of the Pines family. Mr. Pines refused to speak of his parents, but she had once found a picture in the basement, of a happy family. Her employer looked around ten in the picture, and he smiled in a way that reminded Wendy of her brothers. It looked like he was hugging someone beside him. But the other person had been scratched out, and the same applied to the faces of the parents.

She had asked him about his family once, and at first he had been mad. Then he seemed to calm, and spoke in a voice full of resentment. "My family is full of idiots and thieves, and I'm just another link in the world's worst chain." She protested, stating that he was a decent man, and he gave her a look which made her wonder if she really believed her own words. "No I'm not. You know it, I know it. I could be if I really wanted, but I don't, so I won't. Cause that's the thing about us Pines…we would be a lot better off, _if we could learn to leave well enough alone._ " She wondered what that meant while he downed the bottle of whiskey and continued, "There was only ever one person in my family who tried to break that chain. But she's no longer with us." He never spoke of it again after that, and she didn't ask.

Over time she found herself nearly obsessed with him, obsessed with the mystery of what kind of a life could have given birth to a man like him. A man who left his house about three times a year, who recorded his own notes, as though someone was stealing ideas from him, and who (based on his behavior in the morning) had trouble sleeping.

As the third year of her employment rolled around, the mystery startled to unfold. His friends visited more often, and they started arguing with them, insisting that he stop what he was doing. He started shouting with the bearded old man, became nearly violently angry at his soft spoken friend, and sent the blonde on her way with a disapproving glare. "Who needs them? I certainly don't…" he muttered that to himself several times throughout the summer, becoming even more reclusive than usual. He said it so much that she began hearing him say "Who needs them? _We don't…_ " She began feeling quite nervous, as he was clearly planning something incredibly risky. But she was not fearful for his life, for there was such determination and rabid dogma in his eyes, that she was afraid what would happen to the rest of the world if he didn't/did accomplish his task. One day he was so tired that he fell asleep at breakfast, and his bed hair allowed her to spot the reason for his nick-name. He had a birthmark, resembling the Big Dipper, on his forehead. One early morning she had used her key to enter, and heard crying upstairs. She had climbed to the second floor and called out to him, asking if she should come back later.

He had stuck his head out the door frame, his eyes red, he was clutching the pig. After gulping he instructed her to begin on breakfast. A few days later he had dressed up and gone out after dinner, instructing her to stay in the house while he was gone. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she tried to open the door to the twin bed room and the attic, but found them both locked. The study door however, had been left open. Wendy entered, her guilt disappearing when she saw what lay on the desk. Picture after picture of a young girl were scattered around the office, some painted with water colors, some of them hanging in front of the rooms one window, and some overflowing from the filing cabinet across the wall.

 _Who is she?_ Theories began leaping through her head as she picked up one of the pictures and examined the besweatered girl in the picture. Was she his wife? Is she his daughter? Was she dead? Or was he not allowed to see her? Was she a childhood friend? Was she part of the "we" he had been talking about? The idea that he was obsessed with a twelve year old made her cringe, and she tried to reserve judgement, since she knew so little about the truth of the situation.

Turning to the files which were stacked on the desk, and leaned against it, she began digging through them, trying to get the disparaging thoughts about her employer. Half of them were lists of raw materials bought in bulk, and the other half were in one of his codes. Dream catcher's hung from the fan above, slowly twisting in the air as the golden light of the evening shined through a picture of the smiling girl, and highlighted the detritus which floated through the air. Wendy was about to put the files back and leave, when she spotted his recorder.

Glancing behind, she picked it up and pressed the button, the voice of the manor's owner filling the empty office. _"I'm almost finished! All that is required is twelve more canisters of toxic waste! Nearly two decades, and it is all final coming together. I can't express how happy I'll be to succeed. I'm coming for you Mabe-"_ A hand slammed down on the button, ending the recording. Turning in surprise, her eyes widened when she found Dipper stared back at her, face tight with anger.

"Get out."

She gulped, "I just-" He leapt forward, his eyes becoming pools of madness, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He pointed and she ran out, feeling intimidated not by the millionaire's gangly form (she could overpower him if need be), but his murderous rage. He continued screaming as she descended the staircase, "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He ran to the top of the stairs, throwing the door open with such force that it broke off its rusty hinges, and sent splinters of wood everywhere.

She heard his breath turn into wheezing madness, and heard the crash of wardrobe, sent toppling over in a fit of anger. "A-and n-never come back…"

 **[0]**

His outburst had brought her to tears, and she had to return to her apartment, and calm herself down. The next morning she decided to return. He was after all, her friend, and she felt a strange connection with him. He was clearly going through something awful, and clearly working on something equally awful. He needed her more than ever, and she wasn't about to turn him down even if he had gone insane on her.

It was six thirty AM, and He hadn't changed the locks, and he had never taken her key, so getting in was easy enough. She found the wardrobe from upstairs was lying at the bottom of the stairs, pieces of it everywhere. Wincing at the sight if the splintered oak, she climbed the stairs, hearing a thunderous noise coming from upstairs. Reaching the top of staircase, she looked into the study, and saw that all the pictures of the girl had been torn in half, or thirds in some cases. The poor pig was cowering under the desk.

Realizing that the sound was coming from further up, she ascended to the third floor, and found the door to his room, and the bedroom adjacent, open. The covers on his bed were torn to pieces, and the pillows torn open, causing feathers to drift in the dark and rest everywhere. Finally able to see what was inside the twin bedroom, she was not disappointed by what she found. A bed lay there, perfectly made, everything cleaned so that it didn't look like it had been abandoned. Poster hung on the walls, posters for twenty year old boy bands, and movie series that had been run into the ground many years ago.

The bed was too small for an adult, and everything was pink. Wendy began to put two and two together, and she rushed out of the room, thunder crackling outside as she realized that the rumbling was coming from the attic. She pulled down the set of stairs, and was nearly blinded by the flashing of blue and red which escaped from inside. "Mr. Pines?" The maid rushed up the stairs, catching sight of her employer just as her head entered the attic. Filled to the brim with boxes of junk, the most prominent object in the area was the bizarre machine on the other side of the room. Part of the roof had been pulled aside, and apparently the metal triangle was being fueled by bolt of lightning outside, judging by the Tesla coils and kites which fought against the tempest outside.

The insane genius stood beside it, pulling on a fray rope which extended into the swirl of color in the center of the machine, he was silhouetted by the streaks of violent electricity, and for a brief moment, Wendy thought that there was a strange creature standing behind him. Then it was gone, and he was dragged closer to the swirling vortex. The ginger tried to run up to him, but the pillars of electricity made it extremely difficult to do so. With no choice, she called to him again, "MR. PINES!" Still he didn't turn away from his task, his hair whipped in the wind, revealing his astronomical birthmark to the world.

Trying one last time to get his attention, the lanky redhead called him by his nickname, the one all his friends did. "DIPPER!" He turned at the sound of the name, and their eyes locked, tears pooling in his. Feeling her heart sink, she yelled the first thing that popped into her head. "LET HER GO DIPPER!" Although she didn't have all the facts, or even the crucial details, everything had finally snapped together.

The tears followed more freely and he looked like a broken man. "But she…I can't she…I've sacrificed everything for her…and I'll do it again…I have to…" Wendy bit her lip, and saw that he was moments from being dragged into the portal. "Listen to me Dipper, I have three brothers, and I would do anything for them…but your sister she…she isn't there. She isn't waiting for you. She probably died a long time ago, and all you're doing is making yourself miserable." He looked at his hands, tugging on the rope harder, and wincing in pain, as they tore against his hands from the force of the opposite pull.

He looked back up, "Wendy…I love you…" She felt like she'd been hit by a bullet train, "…but I can't go on without her. It-it's my fault she got stuck in there, and I…I…I have to make it right." He grew a determined look, one which was less dark and more courageous. Biting her lip, she called out one last time, "Then let me help!" He was shocked by the offer but gave a small smile, before flipping a switch, and watching the pillars of lightning retract. Wendy jumped in, and grabbed the rope, and he flicked the streams of energy back on. Together, they succeeded, and pulled the person on the other side out. Dipper turned off the machine before it exploded, and ran over to the crumpled figure. A thirty year old woman looked up at him, and gave him a small smile, able to get out a few words before falling unconscious. "I knew you would come bro…I knew it."

Wendy drove the man and his sister to the hospital, and he explained the truth in the car. By the time Mabel (which apparently, was the name of his sister), had been taken into a hospital room, she only had one last question. "Do you…do you really love me?" He blushed, "Well…yes. The reason I picked you was because you were attractive, and the reason I let you slouch was because I never had the heart to order you about. And really I…I had been alone so long, I wanted someone around, someone who would help me keep my sanity. And you, you proved to be a greater woman then I could ever have anticipated. You, you helped me, you jumped into danger to help a man you barely know." Her cheeks turned red, and she moved a little closer to him.

"Well I wouldn't say that I barely know you…"

 **The sequels to "Suicide" and "Crash" will be in the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4#

 **(Rated K) Mouth** : Wendy admired how smart Dipper was. She found his rambling cute, most of the time. But sometimes, she got sick of how much he would worry himself. At the very least he could keep it within. But no, instead he rattled off issues and theories without regard for her interest. Finally, she could take it no longer and did the one thing she knew would shut him up.

She leaned forward, and kissed him.

He stared at her in wonder as she pulled away and smirked. "Not bad for a nerd Dippingsauce…not bad at all."

 **(Rated T) Crash II** : Dipper helped his girlfriend out of the rubble, feeling slightly woozy as he descended the uprooted ground. His legs ached and he heard Wendy say something as the world began to slow down. There was concern in her voice, and he smiled, before a sickening feeling took hold and he fell forward.

He heard a scream as he slammed against the pavement, and the last thing he heard was Wendy's scream.

When he awoke, he was lying in a hospital room, Wendy by his side. "Oh thank god you're awake!" She stopped herself from hugging him, for fear of brushing his bruises, and he responded with a smile. "I'm fine…you're fine…I thought I'd at least be dead…" Wendy smiled slightly, "Of course you're alright. You…you're tough. Tougher than you give yourself credit for. Not as tough as me of course…" He chuckled, and she exhaled to see him almost back to normal. "When there's an emergency you always know what to do Dipper. It's one of the reasons I love you." By the time the words had left her mouth, Wendy realized that she had said the L word. He grinned even harder at the revelation, and shifted slightly.

"You know…maybe it's because I've been thinking it since I was twelve years old…or maybe it's the morphine talking…but I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I know you do."

 **(RATED T) Desk:** "Dipper…"

Looking up from his work, the investigator noticed his wife standing in the doorway. Her light purple dress sagged as she leaned on the door frame, and her once beautiful face seemed marred by fatigue. "Please…come to bed."

He looked her up and down, her hourglass figure, bright blue eyes, and extended arms the picture of comfort. Then he returned his gaze to the work, and spoke in a hushed tone. "In just a moment…" Her sigh was extremely audible. "Dipper…it's late. You've worked all day long, you had dinner here in the study. Can you _please_ come to bed?" He glanced up again, and noticed that she was now standing in front of the desk. Grabbing the photos and files almost guilty, Dipper averted her gaze. "I just need…" She placed a hand on his shoulder and their eyes locked. "Come. To. Bed." After a moment, he conceded. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes."

She raised an eyebrow. "Promise?" Dipper nodded and half stood to press his lips against hers. The resulting kiss had barely any passion behind it, and it left Dipper feeling even guiltier when he sat back down. She meandered back to the door way, and cast one last sorry look at him, before disappearing into the darkened hall. He looked back up and grew a determined look, "I promise." She gave him a weak smile before disappearing into the darkness of the hall. The detective returned to his extensive re-search, he glanced at the picture of his wife as he began filing them. Her blonde locks melted into the sunset glowing sunset as she gave the camera a smile.

Turning back to his work, Dipper placed the information into a large file, before grabbing a red marker and writing "WENDY CORDUROY: DISSAPEARENCE" on the file, in big red letters. Then he opened the drawer and was about to place the file inside one of the desk drawers, when hesitation struck. Re-opening the file, he began to re-check the evidence, deciding to list the notes alphabetically instead of chronologically, in an attempt to try and jog some new connection in his exhausted brain.

His wife, found him the next morning, his head resting on a pile of photos, all of them sporting the same smiling redhead.

 **(RATED k+) Garden:** She loved nature, and hated the idea of moving into a house with away from the forest. So they compromised, getting a house with a large lawn. Every day she came home from work, and worked on her garden. After two months, Dipper found practically a jungle outside his house. Which he didn't mind, because his wife tended to it, and nurtured every plant, until the menagerie was lush and beautiful.

There was a myriad of vibrant flowers, which formed a sea of color form their bedroom window. He would often bring tea or lemonade down to her on the weekends, and they would enjoy lunch (or even breakfast) basking in the shade of the apple tree. Smiling, they would spend hours discussing and joking, surrounded by the foliage. They would watch the sun go down from the top of the tree, and enjoy the sun.

When she left on a business trip, he said goodbye to her in the front of the garden, and watched her car disappeared from sight. He cultivated the garden in her absence, almost to an obsessive degree.

He cried under the tree after her funeral, and continued to tend to _her_ garden for many years after her death.

 **(RATED M) Suicide II:**

Her father told her not to come. He told her that she would just make it worse, he said that she was the reason that the "weak boy" tried to kill himself in the first place.

She wasn't sure that she could forgive him for saying what she had been afraid to think.

But she knew she had to come. A nurse brought her out to the patio, where Dipper was sitting. Seeing him in a gown made her heart sink. She was fine with the idea of him being in an institution, as long as he didn't look like one of _them._

He greeted her with a smile, and she had to wonder if he was currently drugged out. "Dipper we have to talk…" He chuckled, "We already are talking." Wendy sighed, feeling stupid for not anticipating how difficult this might be. "Dipper, can you please be serious for a second…"

"May. MAY I be serious…you should ask."

She reached out and gripped his hand. "Dipper. I know what Brock did to you." He flinched at the name of Wendy's boyfriend. He kept his vision on the flowers nearby. "Oh?" She squeezed his hand, and pressed on. "I broke up with him of course…and he's been arrested for assaulting you." Dipper refused to look up, his face the picture of *. "Dipper…I want you to know that the things he told you…they were a lie. And I want you to know that if I had EVER known how psychopathic he was, I would never have let him _near_ you."

Dipper shook his head, "It wasn't him." Wend straightened up, "What, but I thought…" Dipper looked up, and his red eyes focused on her. "It was the kicking and the beating, or the mocking and humiliation…" _Please don't say it was seeing me with him._ "…I have been beaten up my whole life Wendy. I have had my face shoved in the dirt so many times…Brock wasn't even the worst." She chocked on her own relief.

"I thought I had finished with all of that bullshit Wendy, but I still can't stand up for myself. I still need my sister to patch me up when I get home…you don't know what that feels like, you've always been confident and awesome…and you're a girl. I'm supposed to be there to protect my friends, and I couldn't defend you from that lunatic any more than I could defend myself. I felt useless. And now I'm nothing but the black sheep of the family, become financial burden."

Wendy reached over to his shoulder, and pulled him close. "Dude, you are anything but useless." He cried softly as she tried to quell her own regrets. _He needed her right now, she could blame herself for this later._

"You saved Mabel from that deranged nine year old, you showed me that Robbie was liar, and you saved you great uncle." He didn't respond, simply twitching against her form. _It's gonna be alright buddy, I am going to put you back together._

* * *

 ** _Keep the prompts coming!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Color** : Wendy never realized just how awful life was without Dipper, until he had left. She grew out of her friends, she became sick of dating, and her frequent annoyance with her brothers only grew. She took long walks in the woods to calm herself down, but they only reminded her of him.

Without his presence, the magic had been sapped from life. Boredom filled days turned into monotonous weeks, and those weeks became months. In the end, Wendy regretted ever rejecting his love. Without him, life felt grey.

 **Irises** : Her eyes were emerald seas which embraced and overwhelmed him with passion. His eyes were dark brown and sober with logic, within them she found absolute safety and contentedness.

 **Hospital:** He sat, literally twiddling his thumbs, his mind running a mile a minute. It was like a picture out of a bad movie, the nervous husband waiting outside the room as his wife gave birth. But Dipper Pines was not the average about-to-be-a-father. He was a worrier. And literally, everything that could possibly go wrong was swimming around inside his head at the moment. When he found out that Wendy wanted a child, he began planning. He bought all the "required" books, he had created a number of back up plans in case the regular twenty six plans didn't go well enough, and he practically forced his wife to watch a documentary about raising conjoined twins.

But over time his nervousness only increased, and as the pregnancy made Wendy crankier, she began politely asking him to either clam down, or do more outside activities, because he was "freaking her the hell out." So he decided to calm his nerves, by taking up electronic cigarettes.

Fortunately, that didn't last very long as he found it extremely difficult to get into. Instead, he took up jogging, and had been doing so when she called him, and told him that she was going into labor. He had freaked out, and told her not to go anywhere. To which she sarcastically replied "I'll have to cancel my triathlon." Running back to their house, he helped her into the car and drove her to the hospital, almost hyperventilating.

Now, he sat there, prepared for the worst, a total mess. Mabel showed up after half an hour, apologizing for not coming earlier, "I was finishing work when you called." Her cheery demeanor was a harsh contrast to her brother's slow descent into madness. Realizing how stressed out he was, she assured him that everything was going to be fine. Which set him off on a rant, "Triplets, she's giving birth to triplets Mabel, do you know how much could go wrong?" She rolled her eyes as he began listing the medical oddities he had read about. "Bro, you have to stop being so paranoid. By the end of this thing, you're going to have three beautiful babies!"

As it turned out, she was right, the pregnancy went off without a hitch. She tried not to be too smug about though, since Dipper was on the verge of fainting out of happiness. He held his two daughters in his arms, Wendy giving him a warm smile as she cradled their son. This was the happiest moment of his life, and there was plenty of time to make fun of him later.

 **Lido:** Dipper sat on the edge of the pool, a pair of goggles pressed tightly against his forehead, his shirt so wet that it was pasted to his chest, speaking to his sister in a humorous tone. Suddenly Mabel's eyes widened, and she told him to look to his right. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his gaze, and almost fell into the pool. His girlfriend, Wendy Corduroy, stood on the other end of the pool, wearing a red bikini. She smiled when she spotted him, and then giggled when she realized how stunned he was. Walking over, and swaying her hips as she did so, the ginger knelt beside him, and kissed him deeply and passionately.

The teen continued to be dazed, but his shock began to where off, and he kissed her back, kneading his hand through her long hair. The two of them only stopped when they heard an awkward cough, turning, the couple saw a very red-looking Mabel staring up at them. Wendy giggled at the girl's embarrassment, and leaned back into the pool, yelling "COME AND GET ME DIPPING SAUCE!" The teen smiled and leaped in after her.

 **Memento:** _"Here…take this, so you always have something to remember me by, and call me okay?"_

He clutched the hat the whole bus trip back, occasionally glancing down at it and becoming incredibly somber. He called her as much as possible, but often she was out, and lack of communication caused him to slowly ween off the calls, fearing that perhaps she didn't want to be pestered by him. His cap had been destroyed by the final battle with Bill, so he wore her trapper cap in its stead. And, just like his pine tree cap, he wore the hat every day. He didn't care that kids at school made fun of him for it, calling him a hick. And when one of them caught him sitting under a tree and inspecting it, on the verge of tears, he told him to get lost. When the obnoxious teen continued calling him a crybaby and a whimp, he threatened to perform the correct ceremonies to remove their soul from their body.

People stopped calling him weird after that, and started calling him a lunatic. Just like his sister…" They said. But he didn't care, he was busy, hard at work, when he wasn't in school he was most likely studying. The pre-teen was convinced that if he got good enough grades, then his parents would send him and Mabel to Gravity Falls for the summer. But they didn't, they had been planning a family vacation, and Dipper didn't bring up his wishes, not wanting to put a damper on Mabel's enthusiasm about visiting Hawaii.

The summer after they visited, but Wendy was in college. He still enjoyed his time with Soos, Pacifica and Stan, but found himself missing her more than ever.

A decade later, he had become overstressed while working on his latest book, and his editor suggested he take a vacation. He decided to pay a visit to the town, awash with nostalgia when he rolled into town to find things nearly exactly the same as when he left. Stan still ran the shack, but since he was quite old, he manned the cashier (and by that I mean he slept next to it) and Soos had become "Mr. Mystery." Lazy Susan still worked at Greasy's diner. And Bud Gleeful continued to sell piles of scrap, and describe them as "cars."

The fact that _she_ wasn't here, stuck out of the normality like a sore thumb. Restless, he visited the park that they had made as a monument to the spot "where a meteor struck" in reality the meteor had been a ball of energy summoned by a nearly all powerful Bill. Sitting by the lake, Dipper tied to enjoy the serenity, but found that it just gave him more time to think. "Uh, excuse me sir?" He glanced up from the lake, seeing a familiar looking redhead trotting towards him on a horse. When she saw that she had his attention, she gestured to his car.

"You can't park that close to the lake." He sat up, "But the cars fine…" She rolled her eyes and hopped off the steed, "Yeah well there is a parking lot." She sighed and stood, a powerful breeze hitting as he found himself locked with her gaze. _There was something so familiar about her eyes, how lush and comforting they were._ Confused by his stare the park ranger raised an eyebrow, "Sir, are you okay-" She stopped when the wind blew his hair aside and she spotted his birthmark.

He saw realization, and stepped closer, glancing at her badge. Wendy Corduroy sat there, engraved in the metal that was gold in coloration. "W-" He stepped even closer, and they looked each other up and down, as he finished his question, "Wendy? Is-is that you?" She took a long moment to stare into his honey brown eyes, before nodding. "It's me…Dipper."

He smiled like a lunatic, and leapt forward, wrapping their arms around one another. It's been so longs and how have you beens? were dropped willy nilly as the two adults examined one another. "You're a park ranger?" She nodded with a smile, "They pay me to ride a horse around a beautiful area, and tell people what they can and can't do. It's the best job ever!" Dipper smiled upon seeing the spark in her eyes, and said the first thing that popped into his head. "So better than being a kleptomaniacal lifeguard then?"

The redhead giggled at the memory, "Well I haven't found anything around here worth stealing, give me your number, and then you can help when I do!" He raised an eyebrow and smiled as he removed a piece of paper from his pocket. "So what do you do?" He spoke as he jotted down numbers with the pencil he carried everywhere. "I am an author." He said like he was some kind of snob, and she giggled at his impression as he handed her some paper and the number 2 pencil. "And what kind of books have you written, oh masterful one?" He looked a tad embarrassed, "Children's books. About the supernatural." She nodded thoughtfully, grinning from ear to ear as she jotted down her phone number.

"I see, and have you found true love Mister Pines?" He giggled and shook his head, "Besides discovering Rocky Road ice cream? No. I haven't had a girlfriend in ages, what about you?" she shook her head, and took a noble pose. "I decided to focus on my career. Also all the guys in town were scared off my sheer amazingness." He chuckled, and she lit up at the sound, "So did Mabel ever find that special someone?" He shook his head, "Nah. She lives in Baltimore, and all the guys there are cyborgs." The park ranger sat down on a rock. "And what does she do for a living?" He smiled, "Currently? She's teaching art." The ginger handed him her number, and found herself bursting out laughing. "Mabel? Teaching?" Dipper nodded, and the park ranger snorted loud enough to disturb her poor horse. "Oh that must be torture to her students…" Wiping a tear from one eye, Wendy realized that he was staring at her fondly, his face full of warmth. "What?" He shrugged, "Oh I just…I just remembered how amazing it is when I'm around you."

She blushed and moved her gaze to the lake, "Yeah well, I missed you…how come you never visited? I mean, after college and all?" Turning back to him, the younger of the two felt a little ashamed. "Well I…I guess I just thought you would have forgotten all about me…I was afraid, you know, that things had changed." She rolled her eyes at his insecurity and stepped closer to him, feeling kind of jealous now that he was taller. "Hey…I told you that you were the best friend I ever had, did I not?" He nodded, his turn to blush. "That's why I gave you my hat, I wanted you to remember me!" His eyes widened at mention of the gift, and he told her to wait right there.

Running over to his car, he fumbled with the keys, and opened it after giving her a quick smile. Removing something from the inside, he rushed back to her. "Here you go, I know your birthday's coming up so, umm, here." She looked down at the hat in shock. "You kept it…" He nodded, "I made sure to keep it clean, and I had it re-stitched when it tore."

Glancing back up at him, she smiled, tears almost surfacing on her eyes. "Dipper I…I mean this is…" He stopped her, "I just want to ask you," She nodded in consent, "Would it be weird if I moved here, so that I could be closer to you? And then, speaking theoretically here, if I asked you out?" The redhead was shocked, and she seemed unable to answer as he stared at her expectantly. "A little…" His face fell, "…but I mean, our lives have been pretty weird, so I don't think it would matter too much." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, feeling whole for the first time in a long, long time.

"You realize your gonna have to move your car right?" He pulled away and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, rules McGools, I move it right now." She giggled at the nickname, and watched him run over to the car, before glancing down at the hat in wonder


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6#**

 **(K+) Motorcycle:** He tried a lot of weird and scary things for Wendy. He rode the rollercoasters. He learned skiing. He ate blood sausage.

But riding her motorcycle was by far the worst.

She swerved and skidded, and howled with laughter when she was driving. And everything that could possibly go wrong raced through his head as she convinced him to gear up the speed. But once she started wrapping her arms around his waist, and laughing in that way which he loved, it became his new favorite activity.

 **(K+) Printer:** "Stupid, stupid thing…" Wendy kicked the infernal machine, only to clutch her foot and hop up and down in pain. Her boyfriend entered the office with a small smile and a mug of coffee, speaking in an easy tone. "Hey honey do you want to-" He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened as he observed his girlfriend's steaming anger. She glared at him, before continuing to take her frustrations out on the printer.

"Wendy maybe you should take a break…" The redhead glanced back at him, still fuming. "This STUPID MACHINE, refuses to work!" She kicked it again, and he sighed before stepping closer, and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, what's going on?" She pulled away from his touch, glancing out the window. "I told you-" He stepped closer, and pulled her chin in his direction, speaking as they made contact. "Now tell me; what happened?" She avoided his gaze, seemingly almost ashamed as she spoke. "I didn't get the job." Dipper frowned, "Well I know that the job meant a lot to you, but, why did you freak out so hard?" Wendy sat down in the office chair, "I…this was my fourth option Dipper. I mean I know I'm supposed to keep a positive attitude about this, but I'm tired of laying around all day while you work. And I'm tired of living in this tiny apartment because we can't afford anything better." She sighed, and looked down at the floorboards. "I'm tired of being told I'm not good enough…"

Her boyfriend crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen, you are the smartest, most confident, and most beautiful woman in the world. And one day, someone is going to see that," She gave him a small smile, and he stroked her cheek. "Hopefully not the last part, because if your boss starts making moves on you then we're gonna have a problem…" She giggled and shoved him aside, before standing and embracing him.

"You know, sometimes, you know just what to say." The lanky ginger pulled away and began walking in the direction of the hall, "Of course, most of the time you shouldn't even talk…" He rolled his eyes playfully and followed her, "You forgot your paper smarty-pants." She smiled and entered the kitchen, "I didn't really need it!"

 **(Rated M) Perverted:** Wendy entered Dipper's room, surprised by how neat his apartment was, and continued vacuuming. As she stared at the carpet, she noticed a magazine peeking out from beneath the bed. Avid on keeping the whole place clean (as she grew up in a house with three messy siblings), she turned off the vaccume and bent down to pick it up. As she pulled it into eye sight, her eyes went wide. She had seen a naked girl before (college experimentation), but never one in such a lewd position. She dropped glanced at the cover, and felt a strange mix of emotions fill her.

"Hey honey, have you seen the stapler?" Dipper entered right behind her, and kissed her lightly as he wrapped his arms around her form. "What are you looking a-" He stopped, and stared with growing mortified at seeing the magazine. His arms unclasped from around her, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Ah…I uh…I can explain…"

Wendy turned towards him with a slightly amused expression, "Dipper…"

"Mabel…she, was here a few days ago, she must have left that here."

"Dipper…"

He edged towards the door, "I mean, it certainly isn't MINE. She's the perverted one…and really, I should just call her right now and tell her that I am disgusted that she brought that into my new apartment…" Wendy rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to shut him up with a kiss. He fumbled and blushed in an adorable fashion when she pulled away. "You uh, you aren't weirded out by this stuff…" He gestured to the fallen magazine, and she shrugged. "Hey dude, I've dated guys with weirder fetishes." He blushed harder at the word "fetish."

She picked it back up, and opened one of the pages and grinned as she realized how much she could make him squirm using this. "Besides…that girl has quite the ass, I don't think I can really blame you Dippingsuace…" He nearly fainted with embarrassment and she giggled, before tossing it into a trash bin. "C'mon Dip, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I like you best when you are yourself Dipper, and if I'm going to regurgitate all that lovey-dovey stuff about how I want you to be yourself, then I should at least give this try." He swallowed with some difficulty, trying to keep his mind from wandering to the land of many Wendy fantasies. "Oh uh, right I…I mean, you don't have to do anything you don't want to…" She brushed that aside, "If you try experimental drugs for me, than I can try this for you." She began unbuttoning her shirt, and his eyes turned into saucers. "Wha-Wendy-right now?! Here!?" She smiled as she closed the door, "Why not? I could use a break from spring cleaning…"

Dipper gulped, and then began unbuttoning his own shirt. Seeing how nervous he was, she leaned forward and ran finger down his neck. "So, what kind of fun are we gonna have…master?"

Dipper thanked every god in his vocabulary that he had the best girlfriend I nthe universe.

 **(K) Rhythm:** "Oh, I LOVE this song. C'mon you have to dance with me!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards the dance floor. "But Wendy-" The ginger leaned down and placed a finger on his lips, "Shhhh. It's going to be amazing okay, now c'mon! Let's dance!" She pulled him, but once again the twelve year old faltered, "But I'm too sh-" She glanced back at him, and he avoided her gaze. "I'm too short for us to dance properly..." Feeling her heart ache for his sadness, she lifted his chin. "You can stand on my boots."

He blushed and seemed a little wary of the idea, but quickly realized that he would rather dance with Wendy, with his shoes on her boots, then not dance with her at all. "Okay." She smiled and he followed her onto the dance floor. She helped him position himself, placing his shoes atop hers, he was careful not to hurt her feet, but a tad intoxicated by being so close to her. So at first it was quite awkward, but once they started dancing the awkwardness was completely forgotten. They became lost in the music, dancing through this song, the next song, and the five songs after that.

And if they were able to, they would have danced their way to the Shack when Dipper finally had to go home.

 **(T) Snake:** "C'mon Dippingsauce, we're never going to be able to set up camp before dark!" Dipper was behind her, struggling to support the weight of his backpack, and hike uphill as well. "But *oof* Wendy…can't we…take a breather?" The redhead glanced back at him, "Dipper…you can rest when we get to the top. C'mon we're almost there!" He sat down on a log, "No Wendy I *gasp* I really need to rest for just a *wheeze* a second, I'm *huff* not built for *puff* this kinda thing."

The outdoorsy ginger rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll be on the summit, waiting for you…" He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and desperately wanted to run after her, but felt sapped of energy. Sighing, he lay back on the log, staring up at the vivid blue sky in regret. He hated being physically inferior to Wendy, he was fine with being shorter, and fine with her being stronger, but it just seemed like every time they went hiking or bicycling, she left him in the dust.

Having caught his breath, he stood and climbed the last bit of the mountain, arriving at the summit with a glum look on his face. The view was amazing, but it did nothing to lift his spirits. Then he spotted his girlfriend, sitting on the bench across the clearing. He started moving in her direction, when he heard her voice come out coldly. "Go away!" Stunned, he was unable to get out any words, then he heard a hissing sound, and watched as the redhead began to back away. "I said get lost Slithers!"

Realizing what his significant other was speaking to, Dipper called out involuntarily. "Wendy!" The ginger, caught off guard by the call of her name, turned and yelped in pain as the snake bit on her leg. Falling onto her side, she clutched the wound, her face scrunched up in pain. His eyes widened, and the young investigator bolted over to her, shooing the rattlesnake away with a shout and a stick. Turning to the lanky teen, he helped her onto the bench and spoke in a panicky voice. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to distract you! I was just-" Placing a hand on the panicking tweens' arm she gave him a weak smile, "It's okay, we just need to focus on this."

He nodded rolled up her pant leg, grimacing when the purple mark came into view. She looked over to him, worry apparent in her voice. "Lie back, and I'll take a look at it." Nodding she pulled her legs onto the bench, and "How bad does it look?" Turning, he found himself unable to speak, the worry in her deep emerald eyes petrifying him. Putting on a determined look, he spoke with a new surge of confidence. "I don't know much about snake bites, but it uh, it looks like it could be worse..." She leaned forward and her eyes widened, practically an expert on survival tips and stuff like this, it couldn't be good if she was worried.

"Come on, we have to get you to a doctor." Nodding, she tried to stand, and he had to leap forward and wrap an arm around her waist to support her. The redhead sat back down, "Maybe you-maybe you should go get help and come back." His face fell, "But…I can't just leave you here…and it'll take me an hour to go down and get up the mountain."

She sighed, "Dipper, I'll be fine. Besides, I can't limp down the whole mountain leaning on you." He continued to maintain eye contact, "Why not?" She almost laughed, "Because…because…" The answer to his question did not present itself, and she sighed, "Because it would be really hard going downhill." Her boyfriend remained relentless, "Don't worry, I can support you the whole way down."

The ginger sighed, "Okay, how about this, you help me half way down the mountain, and then go get help okay?" The twelve year old nodded, and ran over to his bags, removing the first aid kit, and running back. Once he had cleaned her wound, and wrapped a bandage around it, he practically pulled Wendy to her feet, "C'mon, let's go." Startled she tried her best to not find the leaning awkward, and tried to focus on something else besides how close he was.

Despite the weather forecast, the sky turned over cast a quarter of the way down, Dipper kept glancing at the sky nervously. He had given her a quick kiss after they reached the halfway point, and promised to be back very soon. It started raining just after he left, but the young detective made good on his promise, and returned with a couple of hikers. She gave him a smile as they helped her down the rest of the mountain, and her father arrived, apparently he had called him on the phone at the bottom of the mountain.

After they had gotten to the hospital, and the poison had been removed and she was finally able to convince her doting father to give her some space, he was allowed in. He explained he had asked Stan to take get their luggage, and she told him that they should try again next week. He had rejected the idea at first, but she convinced him that it was unlikely the same thing would happen again. She really wanted to be able to go hiking with him, and didn't want his impressions of nature to be determined by this incident. Then she asked him how he had made it up and down the mountain so fast.

"I uh, I've learned to be pretty good at running, I mean, before monster chased me there were bullies and umm, running was the only thing that I could beat them in. They always called me a coward." He looked down at the floor, clearly a little embarrassed by his past. As if she would somehow think less of him for voiding conflict. His girlfriend smiled and leaned over, kissing him on the side of the head. "Well, it certainly came in handy now, and you are _anything_ but a coward." He smiled and hugged her in return, just happy that she was okay.

 **(Rated K) Wisdom:**

"If you kiss her, then you'll get over her. It makes perfect sense.

After the light peck turned passionate, Dipper became exceedingly glad that he had followed Ford's ridiculous advice.

 **(Rated K+) Note:** Wendy had been cleaning up the shop, her boss insisting that she do some clean up while there weren't any customers. Normally Dipper would do it, but it was his and Mabel's birthday, and Stan had been finagled into taking them to the movies once the party was over, and leaving his cashier girl to clean up the confetti. She was almost done, glancing around the empty shop in search of any half-hidden trash, when she caught sight of a piece of paper which lay to the side of the waste bin. Picking it up, she was about to drop it into the overflowing bin which it must have fallen out of, when the lanky redhead spotted her name on the revealed part of the message.

With her interest peeked, she uncrumpled the message, and read its contents, her eyes widening with every word. The discarded note read as follows:

 _"Wendy, I love being around you, you're fun, adventurous, and protective of the ones you love most. You're also forgiving, braver then I could ever be and kind. You make me feel more alive than anything else in this world. You are more genuine then any girl back home. I know that I might not see you again after this summer, so I was hoping that you could give me a chance, at being your boyfriend. That way we could enjoy the time together the most, and if we come back next summer then maybe-"_

The note ended there, with scribbles crisscrossing the next few words. Wendy bit her lip, her head swirling with thoughts. She knew that Dipper had a crush on her, but she had always assumed it was more rooted in the fact that he thought she was pretty. But, if he really meant all these things, things which even she didn't think she was. She looked back down at the note, at the innocence of the words, at how he seemed to review his message with little notes like "TOO LONG" and "BE MORE DESCISIVE" and she realized that he had thrown this away because it was not good enough, despite the fact that it was the nicest thing any boy ever had made for her.

The entrance bell rang as the door swung open and the sounds of the Pines family proceeded it as they entered the Shack. Wendy stuffed the wrinkly confession into her pocket, giving her boss and fellow employees a suspicious smile. Stan stepped closer, "You just finished? Wow. You really take your time…" Wendy frowned and was about to question her boss's impossible work ethic, when Dipper spoke up. "There was a lot of trash here, of you wanted it done sooner you could have let me help her like I asked!" The old man rolled his eyes,

"He'd rather work then watch a movie!" He disappeared into the kitchen with an exasperated smile. Mabel followed him, yelling "I gotta call Grenda and Candy and tell them what happened in the latest Pony Heist movie!" This left the ginger alone with her not-so-secret admirer, who offered to take the trash bin outside to the dumpster. "Nah, I uh, I got it." She picked up the trash bin, watching his face change from a casual smile to one of nervousness. "Are you sure?" She nodded and walked out the front door, the encounter making her realize that there were more notes like that one in the bin, and Dipper didn't want her to spot them.

When she got to the dumpster and began rooting around in the trash for these notes, the teen found that there were many more then she had anticipated. They were multicolored, with anywhere from several hundred to three words on them.

Stuffing as many as she could fit in her pockets, Wendy dumped the rest of the trash, and slowly moseyed back into the Shack, trying not to draw attention to the bulges in the sides of her jeans, while simultaneously trying to prevent the paper from falling out. Glancing at the clock, she waited out the last two minutes of her shift in an extremely conspicuous state. Sweating, and glancing around nervously, she was tremendously relieved when the hour finally ended. Stan entered the front just as she opened the door, hoping he didn't notice the bulge in her pockets, she tried to speak in a calm manner.

"MyshiftsoversoI'mgonnagohomenow…okay?" The old man looked up from the bills he had been counting and raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing her in his gaze. Then he shrugged and motioned for her to continue. Exhaling she marched out of the store, Wendy wondered why she was so afraid of being found out. _After all, Dipper did make all of these for me…_

She sighed, she turned in the direction of home, wishing that she could read and walk at the same time without bumping into things. She didn't want to invade Dipper's privacy, but her desire to read the notes was too strong.

After a quick dinner, she spent the rest of the night reading the many, many, discarded confessions of love, and fell asleep around midnight, surrounded by the twelve year old's kind words.

* * *

 **NEXT UP I'll do four oneshots for an AU selected by reviewers! Vote which AU you want me to use out of the following Reverse Falls, Anti-Gravity Falls and Monster Falls using a review. If you don't know what any of those are, use the power of the INTERNET to discover it. If you want an oneshot for a lesser known AU, simply state it in a review and I will add it as a bonus to the four oneshots.**


	7. Chapter 7: Au's

Part 7# Au's

 **Balloon (Anti-gravity Falls – Rated T):** Dipper Pines sat on the back porch of his great uncle's house, decoding a crucial piece of the journal, while his sister ran around and tossed water balloons at twelve year old's Wendy Corduroy, and Soos Ramirez.

Not that he could really blame her. He had always despised people who made it out like different sections of childhood are too unalike to get along. His sister alone was proof that maturity was relative. Not to mention that he had spent an inordinate amount of time with the tweens himself, just on things which were slightly more advanced than a water balloon fight.

He shook himself, and tried to focus on the book in his lap. But as he did, Mabel called out. "C'MON BRO-BRO! WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF BALLOONS!" Dipper realized that they had all stopped and were waiting for his response, Mabel with a challenging eye brow, Wendy with that adorable hopeful smile of hers, and Soos with an innocent grin. He sighed, realizing that he would have to let them down. "I'm sorry guys…but, I REALLY need to finish this." The look of dashed hope which Wendy gave him, put him on the ultimate guilt trip for not joining in on their fun.

As they returned to their game, he looked down at the code and self-berated himself for being such a fun-evaporator. Then Mabel ducked and the balloon which Wendy had launched her way, instead struck the youthful detective. Water splashed all over him, and the paper in his lap turned blurry.

He blinked rapidly, and attempted to stutter a response to the silence which had taken over. Wendy approached, owning up to the deed with her vision stuck on the ground. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I mean…I-I don't know how to fix it…because I don't know any codes…but-" He glanced down at her, knowing full well how much she tried to be an adult to impress him. She was stumbling for words, her face red from acting like herself and accidentally ruining the millionth code which he had worked on today.

"You're soooo dead Corduroy."

She looked up in confusion, and Dipper knocked her over with a water balloon, before sprinting past the astonished Mabel and Soos. Wendy grinned, and leapt to her feet. "Not if I get you first!" She grabbed a couple projectiles from the bucket, and the battle recommenced.

This time with twice the laughter and ridiculous insults.

 **Protector (Monster Falls – Rated M)** : Dipper exited the Shack, the sun finally low enough that he could move around without someone screaming "OH GOD! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" and calling the police. Despite the two weeks it had been since he was submerged in the River of Mana, he still had trouble moving around on his extra two feet, especially in the dark, when the ground had become this moist.

However, after a long day out in the back yard, tossing ideas about the author's identity towards his sister, he needed a relaxing walk. Half way through his brisk stroll however, he heard a moan come from behind The Shack. Frowning, he picked up a stick in case it was the gnomes again. As he neared the dumpsters, two yellow eyes popped out of the darkness, and his heart began to pound in his chest. His new form came with a variety of psychological bearings. While it gave him greater smell and hearing, it also made sprinting his number one tactic, and since being dumped in the river alongside his twin, he had only grown in anxiety.

As such, his fur bristled as he attempted to keep from fleeing. _It's probably a possum._ A low growl filled the air, and Dipper forced himself to speak. "Whatever you are…I've dealt with worse…get away from our house or you will *squeak* suffer the consequences." He knew that he sounded and looked anything but intimidating, with his knees knocking together lightly. Another growl filled the air, and massive red paw squelched against the muck.

"H-hey…" He began to back away as a massive bloody maw extended from the darkness, its snout sniffing the air. The yellow eyes turned red, and he bolted into the woods which he had come to know well. The beast bounded after him, and he tripped across a pile of rocks, eventually coming to shuddering halt. He had reached the lake, and collapsed on the sand in exhaustion. Staring up at the beast, he raised his stick, and frowned when he saw that the creature was wearing some half torn jeans and a plaid jacket. _Wendy…_

The beast pounced, pinning him against the wet sand as he kicked at its face to keep its mouth away from his head. "Wendy…I know what happened to you…you just need to-" The creature hurled him across the water, and dove in after as he struggled to stay afloat. Its predatory eyes locked on him, and he dove to the side as it charged and then pursued. Just as he had stumbled out of the lake, she was back on top of him. Her claws dug into his shoulders, and he screamed in pain, bucking beneath her drooling maw. "Wendy…please…" She roared in response, and he realized that she was totally lost in the void of hunger.

He looked into her eyes, and prepared himself the killing blow.

Then the beast half howled, half screamed, and tumbled backwards. She locked eyes with him, and he hissed in agony as she began to shrink in size and deadliness.

She broke into a sprint, and his vision of her became blurry with tears of pain. Half of him felt like tearing after her, and the other half instructed him to run away and not look back. Fortunately, loving bravery won out. With blood oozing across his shirt, Dipper staggered upright and sped after the retreating beast. "Wendy! It's okay!" She ran through the underbrush, her form getting smaller with each passing second. Dipper eventually ran out of stamina, and considered returning to The Shack to alert Stan.

Then he heard the whimpering from a nearby log. Ambling over to it, he peaked inside, and recognized Wendy's form curled up with big wet eyes and a malformed face. Blood ran down the claws which had become permanent additions, and she pulled her furry knees against her chest. He had some trouble climbing inside, but once he had, he recognized scratch marks all over the inside of the log.

Swallowing, he called out. "Oh Wendy…its okay…It's going to be okay…" She shook her head, claws vibrating as she continued to create a slightly dog like whines. "Wendy…I promise-" She shook her head, and spoke with some difficulty. "No it isn't going to be alright Dipper…I…almost…" She swallowed, unable to finish her sentence. "Wendy…when I first got changed, I almost trampled someone. Stan said that he totaled a car. It's not your fault, you didn't ask for this. But Stan can help you control it, you just have to come out." She shuddered and shook her head, the confident fifteen year old gone with the newfound feral power.

All the anxieties which usually plagued her, had become petty in the face of what might happen while she was in this state. Her brothers, her father, her friends, everyone was now in danger.

Dipper sensed this fear, and sighed, before crawling inside. He ignored the part of his brain which told him to run and never come back. She was his friend, and she need his help. Wendy realized what he was doing, and tried to squirm away. "N-no-no-just-" He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her head over his shoulder. "Wendy, you can do this. I know you can."

She swallowed, her nose now able to smell the blood on him, as well as his comforting scent. She licked his shoulder and apologized, and he told her, that she could help patch him up once they were back inside. She nodded, and they crawled out, with him holding her hand to keep her from reconsidering. As they exited the great log, she looked around and stared at the setting sun. "Am I supposed to be able to smell that much?" She felt nearly intoxicated by the overwhelmingly powerful senses now in use. "Yeah, you'll get used to that." He led her back towards The Shack, feeling guilty for the happy knowledge that the two of them were not so different anymore.

 **Breakup (Anti-gravity falls):** Dipper stared out the window of Greasy's diner. He gently picked at the pie which Mabel had bought for him, without even glancing at it (despite I being his favorite).

Twelve year old Wendy Corduroy sat across from him. She had never been in a relationship, and therefor never broken up with anybody. So she wasn't sure if this level of moping was justified.

"Dipper…you need to forget about Pacifica. Your letting her get inside your head, and rearrange the furniture." Usually that joke would have gotten a light chuckle out of him, but he just sighed and looked over at her. "It's not just…the fact that we broke up. It's that she could pull something past me…I'm supposed to be smart Wendy. I'm supposed to be OBSERVANT." He slumped his head on the table, "And I can't even figure out when my girlfriend is lying to me." Wendy was about to speak, but he rambled on, the rain lightly tapping the window as he revealed every reason he loathed himself for having a twelve year old reveal the truth to him.

"I KNEW that she was manipulative, I KNEW it. But I fell for her…I thought that she had matured…I thought I HAD. Well that's a laugh, I can't even handle being betrayed without stalking off dramatically and hiding in the woods for a couple of hours."

Wendy recalled getting more and more scared for her crush's wellbeing as she searched in the dark and questioned whether ever revealing Pacifica's lies was worth it. Then she recalled how at the party earlier this summer, Dipper had been a wallflower for the most part. At a party taking place in HIS OWN HOME even.

"Dipper…you're not an idiot. And you're not a drama queen. You…you give your heart to fewer people, but you are all the more loyal to those people than anyone or anything else. So when someone broke that loyalty, it was natural for you to be really upset. You didn't realize that you were being fooled…because you saw the good in her. You didn't see it, because you weren't _looking_."

He raised his head, and stared at her for a long moment. She expected im to slump back down, and wondered if she had been to honest. "You know what kid…" He scooped up the slice of pie, and began devouring it at an unnatural rate. "…you are absolutely right!" She frowned, surprised that her words had actually helped. "I-I am?" Comforting people had never been her strong suit, since the attitude in her family was usually "Get over it" so this left her feeling incredibly proud of herself. Dipper nodded and smiled with crumbs dribbling down his chin. "Absolutely! In fact," He chewed for a moment, and Mabel returned from the bathroom, happy to see her twin finally looking up. "What you just said Wendy," The redhead nodded, trying not to pay attention to how cute he looked with sauce all over his chin.

"What you just said, it was truer than anything Pacifica has ever told me." He made a sweeping gesture which nearly knocked poor Mabel over. She blushed, and beamed with the knowledge that apparently, she of all people understood him. Dipper climbed under the table, and slid up next to her. "I've moped long enough," He reached across the table and pulled the astonished Mabel against him and the blushing Wendy. "So…instead of moping about a horrible person…why don't I spend some time with the people who cared enough about me, to do several illegal things so that they could prove my girlfriend was jerk?"

Mabel's eyes lit up, "Can we go mini-golfing?"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "NO! Let's go bowling!" Mabel and Wendy shared a confused glance, before shrugging and accepting their fate. When they had finished their late night snack, they piled into Stan's car. Dipper slipped into the back seat while Mabel illegally drove. He reached over, and gave Wendy's hair a ruffle. "Thanks, it's good to know that I at least have friends who I can rely on."

Wendy tried to ignore the "friends" part, and gave him a smile. She felt the physical and emotional exhaustion overtake her, and Dipper did not protest when she began to lean on him. She tried to stay awake by talking, but just ended up babbling about whatever her subconscious picked up on, and Dipper humored her addled state until she was fast asleep. Instead of bowling, they ended up heading to Wendy's place to drop her off. Dipper watched as the wise little redhead peacefully slept, and smiled with the barest hint of admiration.

 **Storm (Anti-Gravity Falls – Rated T):** Rain poured down as Dipper darted between the rain streaked pines. His boots stamped against the mud as his scars burned with irritation against the inside of his coat. He stumbled along, moving too quick to properly catch his breath but too determined to find Wendy, to stop. The clouds had a reddish hue to them, due to the spell which Gideon had activated. His sister had the psychic in an arm lock some miles behind him, and he had informed Gideon that if anything had happened to Wendy, then there would be no escaping his wrath.

"God, please be alright, please be…" He turned a boulder, and found his admirer lying in the mud, bruises peppering her face. "No, no, no, no, no!" He bent on his knees, and removed his back pack. His cries turned into silent horror and then quiet sobs as he stared down at blood which pooled around her midsection. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't…I'm so…" His words turned to mumbled sobs as he realized that she lacked a heartbeat.

 _^What's the big deal PineTree? You saved the world! You stopped Gideon's incantation, and thus, me from EVER gaining ultimate power! Still…you slipped up somewhere along the way didn't you? What, you didn't think there would be CONSQUENCES to breaking a deal with me?^_

Dipper just shook his head, speaking through gritted teeth. "The deal was with me…she had nothing to do with it!" His sorrow was replaced with rage, and he swiveled towards the smug triangle with greater hatred than he had ever previously displayed. _^AND? You knew that I would get my soul one way or another. Yours or hers, doesn't matter. When you make a deal with Bill Cipher, YOU PAY. One way or another…you humans always pay.^_

Dipper wanted to pummel the demon, he wanted to smash him, to beat him to a pulp and destroy everything he stood for. But he could not. All he could do was lower his gaze to the ground, and blame himself for ever trusting the demon while younger. _^I mean c'mon, let's face it; Red wasn't headed towards much a life anyway. What with her hometown going down the drain, and her rejection issues. Summer's got end some time, and we both know that you weren't coming back to this place.^_

Dipper stared at the body, feeling more and more of himself draining out. _^The only difference between this and you leaving is that you didn't get to say goodbye. Probably considering that now Red gets to die helping the guy she idolizes.^_ Dipper turned back to the dream demon, and interrupted his cruel rambling. "Take me."

 _^I knew you would say something like-Wait really?^_ Bill looked genuinely surprised, and drifted down towards him. "Yeah. Take me instead." Bill stared at him shrewdly, unsure if this was some unanticipated trick. "Yes. I don't…" he looked back at her. "…I don't have much to live for. The only times I've felt alive was when I was searching for answers. Now I know everything. I can't…go on living…knowing that my actions caused her to…die."

Bill removed his cane, _^Well uh, this is rather awkward.^_ Dipper raised a brow, "Why?" Bill coughed lightly. _^Well, the tricky thing is…I can't bring people back to life.^_ Dipper wiped tears from his eyes, "Well what can you do you useless piece of shit." Bill glared down at him. _^Hold it with the insults BUDDY. I can…restart the universe.^_ Dipper glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Bill showed flashing equations. _^I mean, I can restart everything. It will all be the same…except a couple folks will have different ages, and a couple of events will have happened at a different time. In the new one, Wendy will be older. Less reckless. Less love-struck. She won't end up dead fighting Gideon.^_ Dipper raised an eyebrow, "What about your plan!? This will give you a chance to achieve it!" Bill shrugged, _^I can't quite help that PineTree, although I know I won't remember this world…for the most part. A bit of it will be in my subconscious, and I'll have to a work with a new set of variables. Nevertheless, your Wendy will live past her fifteenth birthday!^_

Dipper glared, "And after that?" He shrugged, _^I can't promise what future me is gonna do kid, all I know is that your little firecracker is going to live a longer life, and that YOU-^_ He poked Dipper's nose with a static filled finger, _^Will have a chance to prevent me from bringing the nightmare realm into this one.^_

Dipper glanced back at Wendy, and heard Mabel call out. "You had her find the journal, so that this would happen, didn't you?" Bill's hand exploded with fire, _^I can't keep track of every convoluted plot with which I use to achieve my goals PineTree. Now are you going to take the deal or what?"_

Dipper took one last look at Wendy, then at his sprinting twin. Then he reached out, and clutched the demons hand. _^Here's to things turning out better for you and red in the next universe, eh PineTree?^_ He felt his being wash away as the world became distorted and inaccurate.

"Yeah. Here's to a better today."


	8. Chapter 8: The Finale

**Part 8#, the last**

 ** _This one will be our last chapter. Thank you all so much for your support. :)_**

* * *

 **Numbskull (Rated K)** : Dipper stuttered. He misspoke. He misrepresented his feelings. He made incalculable mistakes when he talked to her. He couldn't help it.

Her eyes were transfixing. Her jokes left him breathless. She moved intelligently, confidently, more confidently than he might ever be able to. He acted like an idiot, a klutz, and a doofus around her.

But at least he was her doofus.

* * *

 **Authority (Based upon "1984" by George Orwell, Rated T)** : Dipper didn't care about cameras which watched him as he moved to his desk every morning. He didn't care about the never-ending war which was always waged just out of sight or attention. He didn't care about how many spies were supposedly lurking in their midst. He couldn't be manipulated, he could be set at constant unease with his fellow. Because his cubicle was across from hers, and every now and again, she would give him a mischievous smile which made his heart race, and made the unending monotony of his gloomy existence, _slightly_ more bearable.

* * *

 **Anywhere (Rated K)** : He could always face the problems, big and small. He could always make her laugh She would go anywhere with him, if only he were with her now.

* * *

 **Hot (Rated T)** : Wendy considered a lot of things as "hot."

Dipper was not one of them.

Which meant no offense to the kid. He was intelligent, witty, funny, and determined. He was just a little short, and resembled a nine year old more than he did a twelve. She wasn't shallow enough to let that get in the way of attempting a relationship with him. She had gone through enough muscular dummies to know that a relationship with someone as fun and complex as Dipper made for a better one than some idiot who she'd dump in a week.

So when he returned the next summer, thirteen and looking considerably different, she nearly spat out her drink. He had a chiseled jaw, an almost rugged scruff of a beard, and had become surprisingly muscular in the past year. He had shot up like a beanstalk, and was now only slightly shorter than her.

She had gotten used to the fact that his voice could now be calming and exciting at the same time, via their frequent phone conversations throughout the school year. But he seemed to have an air of greater confidence, now that he was back at the town which had enchanted him so thoroughly.

Mabel caught her gaping, and smirked as she moved over to the counter and watched Dipper interact with his great uncle.

"I know right? Every girl in high school is now fawning and whispering over him."

Wendy forced her mouth closed as Mabel glanced over at her with a mischievous smile, "They all hate your guts."

* * *

 **Eraser (Based upon "Peanuts" by Charles Schulz)** : Dipper watched the Tall Red Haired girl's pencil roll across the floor. It avoided every desk leg, and stopped right in front of him. Bending down, he glanced back and forth before bringing it to his eye level and inspecting it with the utmost delicacy.

He quickly figured out that not only had the eraser been worn down considerably, but that the girl had bitten lightly upon it. He glanced back over her and felt a fluttering sensation. _She chews her pencil too…SHE'S HUMAN!_

He would have done a little dance, had he not been in class as the moment.

 **Avenging (Rated T)** : Dipper clutched Wendy's ax in his two bandaged hands. The world smoldered around him as he stared past his enemy. He refused to look at Bill's charcoal form, or his blood red eye. Or the orbs of hellfire which orbited his rending claws.

Instead he focused on the bubble right behind the demon. The one that was aqua colored, and sported a picture of an ice bag inscribed upon its front.

 ** _^C'mon PineTree…you want her, COME AND GET HER.^_**

He took one last at the bubble, and promised the girl who had become so much of his life, and thus, so much of _him_ in the past three months. She deserved to be free, she deserved a better world than this one. She deserved a better hero than him.

But since there didn't seem to be anyone else applying for the job, so he prepared himself for the worst, and clutched the power amulet which Ford had tossed him before being turned back into a statue.

Then he charged faster than he had ever moved before. _I'm coming Wendy, hang on._

* * *

 **Bizarre (Conjoined AU) Rated K+** : "Hey Wendy!"

The cashier girl looked up and smiled at the conjoined twins. They struggled to near her, with Dipper growing frustrated at his sister's indifference to coordinating. Mabel was busy on an etch-a-sketch however, and only when they finally made it over to counter, did she look up.

"Oh hey Wendy!"

She smiled, "What's up guys?"

Dipper rifled through his pockets for a moment, before growing relieved and removing two small pink tickets. "Well I…I was wondering if you would want to see the latest Grips and Gore movie with me…?" He glanced at the floor, and Mabel watched with a slight smile. Wendy noted his slightly hopeful expression, and tried to break the news as carefully as possible.

"Listen, I…I would love to Dipper,"

He grew a smile, and she felt her heart break. Nonetheless, she braced herself and continued.

"But,"

His face fell, and Mabel frowned.

"I already have plans with my friends."

He nodded lightly as his sister glared at her. "I get it. No problem. Maybe…some other time this week?"

His voice broke as he said this, and she realized just how many times people must have blown him and his twin off. Glancing at the clock, and then at her phone, she recalled how nervous Dipper had been when Stan had introduced her to his nephew and niece. He was _really_ trying, he was doing the very best he could.

"One sec Dippingsauce,"

She removed her phone and quickly typed something in, while Mabel offered the Etcha-Sketch to Dipper. He gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"I think I just want to read for a while…"

Wendy climbed over the counter, "Hey, what's up man? I thought we were going to see a movie?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "But I thought…"

She rolled her eyes, "I can harass the police anytime Dipper. I think it's time I…got to know you and your sister a little better."

He grinned like she had just told him that he had won the lottery, and the twins shared a look before running off to get snacks. Stan approached behind her, and waited until they had reached the top of the stairs to speak.

"Thanks a lot."

She shook her head, "No thanks necessary Mr. Pines. I'm not doing anyone but myself a favor. Those are two smart kids…and it's about time I spent a decent amount of time with them."

He gave her a peculiar look, but smiled slightly. Moving towards the kitchen, he stopped and cast a look over his shoulder. "Don't break the kid's heart, okay?"

She breathed in slowly, and nodded slowly. "I'll try my best Mr. Pines."

* * *

 **Elsewhere (Rated T)** : Tears rolled down Dipper's cheeks. His head leaned over the bridge's railing, and he watched the salty water splash against the river, illuminated only by street lights. He felt lonely, guilty, worthless, and disturbed by his own deviancy. He felt wrong in the head, and with no one to tell him that was fine. He needed comfort, he needed relaxation.

But everywhere he looked, he found more emptiness.

Staring at the black water, he wished he had never grown up. What was the point of gaining freedom, if you couldn't use it properly? He wanted someone to look after him, if only for the night. Someone who would get him back on his feet.

He removed his cellphone, and scrolled through the list of people who he had either ruined his relationship with, or could not be depended on. Then his finger stopped on "WENDY CORDUROY."

He refused to be unhappy any longer. He refused to allow himself to wallow any longer. So what if a three year relationship had gone down the drain? So what if he was facing four weeks of unemployment? So what if his sister had died on the other side of the country, and he hadn't been wanted at the funeral. He had friends, he had people he could depend upon. She was one of them.

So she, is where he would go.

Returning to his car, he glanced at the clock and realized how much sleep he had lost. Straightening, he pulled out and quickly got onto the interstate. By morning he had reached the town where he had spent a summer learning how to be an adult. When she saw him, she ushered him inside and lay him on her couch. She made tea, and after he told her what the funeral had been like, he asked if it was alright for him to sleep. She nodded, and watched as he snuggled into his first good bought of sleep in weeks. Watching over him like a dream catcher, she realized how lost she had felt until his arrival.

But they were both in the same place again, they were both ready to repair their lives. They were undefeatable together. And that was the important thing, the only thing which really mattered.

They were together again.

* * *

 ** _I hope that my representation of conjoined twins was adequate, I would hate to have gotten something horribly wrong (they are joined at the forehead by the way). Drop a review and tell me how I did for a finale! Thank you so much for all the love and admiration which you have sent my way, I'm happy to know that I could bring happiness to so many people._**


End file.
